Although money clips have been used in the past, they have certain disadvantages. For example, they are not thick enough to hold a stack of money, credit cards, and business documents. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 6,327,749 is an example of a prior money clip that does not teach using the gripping legs in a manner so that they are interchangeable.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved money clip that has interchangeable gripping legs, and includes surfaces or sections for receiving logos or pictures.